Scentless One
by RulerOfNone
Summary: A kind of rewrite of the PJO series. Percy centric. I'm Percy, a somewhat normal kid, other than the fact that my parents dumped me off at an orphanage as a newborn with nothing but my name on a sticky note. 14 years later and I found myself in the daily grind of school when the new student, Grover, introduces himself by smelling me. I had no idea how important my scent would be.
1. Where Everything Started to Go Wrong

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the Percy Jackson Series.**

Grover Pov:

Today is the big day. Today is the start of my second chance. I am Grover Underwood, a satyr. As a satyr, it is my lifelong dream to earn a Searcher's Licence and search for the satyr Pan, God of the Wild. However earning said Searcher's Licence has been a bit tough for me. My first chance... well it didn't go so well, but the council found it in their hearts to give me a second chance. A second chance at what, you may ask. A second chance to bring a demigod safely to the borders of camp. All this talk of satyrs, gods, and demigods may confuse you, but the easiest way to explain it is that Greek Mythology... well it isn't really about myths. Most of that stuff really happened and those same gods are still alive today and ruling the world. Back to the point though, today I have been assigned to a school to find potential demigods and, if all goes well, lead them to camp and earn my Searcher's Licence.

Percy Pov:

The year started the same as any other, orientation slowly flew over my head and next thing I knew, I was in the grind. Wake up, go to school, stay at said school for extra help after hours, return to my "home." I guess I should introduce myself. Hi, I'm Percy, fourteen year old male, slightly below average in most things, mediocre at the rest. I am an orphan, dumped off at an orphanage in New York. I never met my parents, at least not when I was old enough to remember. I like to think that they left me at the orphanage for some noble reason, and would come pick me up when the time was right. After all I was simply left on the steps of my orphanage in a cradle with a sticky note with my name written on it. The perfect setup for a fairytale right? But after fourteen years I have given up on fairytales. Or rather I had, until my life started to become something similar to one. The story really starts one day after school.

I was studying in after-school with my one "friend" if you could call him that. A more appropriate term may be "acquaintances with common problems." His name was Titus and like me, he suffered from ADHD and dyslexia. We never hung out really, but we kinda knew each other and were able to talk to one another fairly well. Talking in fact, was what we were doing that fateful day when the new kid, Grover barged into our skills development room.

Our teacher, Mr. Brunner simply said, "What can I do to help you Mr. Underwood?"

"I'm looking for any students with ADHD and dyslexia." responded Grover.

I glanced over at Titus and found him looking at 'Mr. Underwood' with a confused expression.

"Two of my students, Titus and Percy, have ADHD and dyslexia, they are the two in the back wearing the perplexed expressions." stated our teacher.

With a verbal thanks, Grover trotted over to us and introduced himself. My first impression of the kid? He was a scrawnny white kid with some acne and seemed kinda awkward. I don't know if it was the random desire to find kids with ADHD and dyslexia or the fact that he smelled both Titus and I when he met us, but Grover struck me as a very strange person indeed.

Grover Pov:

"Chiron, good news and strange news. The one named Titus is a demigod, and a fairly powerful smelling one at that. But the other one, Percy, he... well he doesn't have a scent at all."

 **AN: What do you think so far? Hopefully mostly positive thoughts. I don't plan on completely altering the story, but do note that it is Percy centric, and that many of the events that happen to Percy in the books will happen to the OC Titus (not a Mary Sue). As my Percy has a different life than the Percy in the canon series, his character is not entirely the same. So I'm curious, do you guys think a person is who they are more because of there genes and "natural" traits, or more so because of the things they go through (Basically Nurture vs Nature). RulerOfNone out.**


	2. Our Math Teacher Gets Halved

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

Percy Pov:

My 8th grade year went as any other. It was a healthy mix of middle school drama, stress, and the never ending sense of doom I had whenever I thought about math. Grover stuck with Titus a lot more and every once in a while I would join them as well. They always were nice to me, but I never felt like I belonged. My guidance counselor says that my feeling like I don't belong is probably related to my being an orphan. A lot of things are explained away by my being an orphan. I've seen... things. Things that don't make any sense. But luckily I have the scapegoat of being an orphan and don't have to dwell on those... things.

My inner turmoil aside, nothing of note happened throughout the school year. We have just finished Spring Break and only have 6 weeks left. The Home Stretch. I may make it an entire year without having another... hallucination. That being said Mrs. Dodds' math final has been known to break the most stalwart of students so I shouldn't get my hopes up yet.

My academics were sub-par, which is above par for me. All C's except for my B in Ancient History and my D in math. But today is not the day to worry about the realm of academia. Today, we skip class on an impromptu field trip. Though I think this field trip is simply an excuse to get rid of us, I won't complain. Or rather, I wouldn't complain if we had anyone other than the loathsome Mrs. Dodds for one of our chaperons. Our other chaperon was the likable Mr. Brunner. All in all he was most likely my favorite teacher. He seemed to favor Titus and occasionally favor me as well. Being on the bad side of many teachers made me really appreciate some positive treatment from anyone, especially a teacher.

The local museum was our trip for today, and I had the joy of not only being selected in Mrs Dodds' group, but I was also separated from both Grover and Titus. Like I mentioned earlier we weren't exactly friends, but its always nice to have at least one person that knows your name in your group.

Mr. Brunner and his group started the tour first and since I had nothing better to do I listened in through an open window while Mrs. Dodds struggled to control the other forty eighth graders lucky enough to be stuck with the she-devil. Their tour started like any other with a monotone monologue on the importance of history and its preservation by a bored looking tour guide who clearly hadn't drank enough coffee.

Once the monologue was over he released Mr. Brunner to lead the rest of the teens through the rest of the museum. Seeing my chance I readied myself to jump through the window and bolt down the corridor only to be stopped by the screeching voice of Mrs. Dodds. "Jackson! Get over here right now!" Grumbling I resigned myself to a boring field trip listening the constant shriek that is Mrs. Dodds' voice.

After 3 hours of mental absence accompanied with the occasional screech from Mrs. Dodds, I found myself at the end of the road. The teacher led tour was over and we were free to explore on our own. As I hadn't really been paying attention I had no idea where to go to relieve myself of the ever increasing need to urinate. Naturally I sought out the nearest authority figure which was the ever-sweet Mrs. Dodds. Unfortunately she seemed to be leading Titus away for a private chat.

I always felt kinda bad for Titus, Mrs. Dodds truly just seemed to have it out for him. So I expected this to be a typical "out in the hallway discussion" where the poor student nods there head and agrees to whatever the teacher says. What I did not expect was to round the corner to see a now winged Mrs. Dodds be sliced in half by a terrified Titus.

"Great." I mumbled to myself. Yet another incident to add to my ever increasing list of things no one can explain. I guess it's cause I'm and orphan.

Time skip, 1 day: Percy Pov:

After a night filled with mares (and no I'm not talking horses) I returned to school. Seeing Titus and Grover walking in, I rushed to join them. "Hey guys, how'd you like the field trip yesterday?"

"Traumatizing." Titus responded looking slightly pail and perhaps even a little scared.

"I thought it was pretty boring, but I'm just glad I was with Mr. Brunner and not Mrs. Kerr." Grover said while looking... nervous?

"Who the heck is Mrs. Kerr?" Titus said looking aggravated.

"Our math teacher?" Grover responded.

"Is she replacing Mrs. Dodds?" Titus inquired looking legitimately curious. "Replacing?" I thought to myself. Perhaps I'm not seeing things.

"Who's Mrs. Dodds?" Grover deadpanned.

A now fully frustrated Titus turned on Grover and yelled "Our math teacher you idiot!"

"What about me?" Said a women who I had never seen before.

"Don't mind him Mrs. Kerr, he is... sick and his medicine can cause mood swings." Grover explained while elbowing Titus in the ribs. Titus sniffled and coughed in response.

"Oh, well take care." The women said before walking away down the hallway.

"All right Grover." I stated. "Explain. Where is Mrs. Dodds and why are you acting like Mrs. Kerr has always been here?"

"Wait... you remember too?" Grover asked looking confused. "I... I gotta go, see you guys at lunch!" Grover yelled back over his shoulder as he sprinted to lord knows where.

"Well, something is strange." Titus remarked.

I sighed, "You can say that again."

Grover Pov:

"Chiron, what exactly happened at the museum?"

He sighed, "It turns out that Mrs. Dodds was a fury sent to find Titus. I don't know why Hades is interested in our young demigod, but his scent is growing stronger. Soon not even the stench of his step-father will be enough to hide him. Also, I'm curious, how has he responded to the Mist?"

"He clearly remembers Mrs. Dodds. Chiron... we have to get him to camp, and soon."

"Patience young satyr, there are only 6 weeks left in the school year. Until then, we must stall and hopefully keep Titus complacent."

"Chiron, one more thing. It's about Percy."

"The scentless one?"

"Yes, he also wasn't affected by the mist. What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps he is a clear sighted mortal, although he would smell like a mortal surely. He could be a demigod and his godly parent be a very minor god. Perhaps a child of Morpheus? I could believe it with the amount of times he has fallen asleep in my class. But in any case protect Percy as well, but as Titus is a confirmed demigod he should take priority."

"Chiron. Do you think Percy has anything to do with whatever is going on between the gods?"

"I don't know Grover, I really don't."

 **AN:** **What did you guys think? Do you like the concept? If you have any suggestions feel free to leave a review. Even if you don't have any suggestions still feel free to leave a review. RulerOfNone out.**


End file.
